


Hallelujah

by CheriiboiPanda



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Aggression, Alternate Universe - Early 1900s, Alternate Universe - Western, Anal Sex, Death, Execution, Hanging, Injury, Jail, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slurs, Theft, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheriiboiPanda/pseuds/CheriiboiPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew horse theft was a crime, but he needed the money. Many viewed horse thieves worthy of being hanged; unfortunately, the courts agreed. That, however, didn't stop the sheriff from sending him off with a memory he'll be forced to remember for the rest of his unnatural death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Presented to you because I was in a crappy mood. ovo (Which means this isn't very good)
> 
> Here's a warning if you didn't read anything prior to clicking on this: Kaito gets raped and then publicly hanged. Also racial and homophobic (but mostly racial) slurs.
> 
> [EDIT: There is now a newer, polished version of this fic available.]

The jingling of keys roused the exhausted criminal and he cracked an eye open. "Sheriff." He greeted, not a hint of warmth in his voice nor his eyes as he looked over the gruff man standing on the other side of his cell door. "Watch your tone, boy. You know what time it is."

Kaito rolled his eyes. Right. Time for death. Time to die as the crowd cheers in celebration of another horse thief removed from God's green earth. Meanwhile, serial rapists and killers continue to run around and leave trauma in their wake, but sure. Horses are more important than the men and women who fall victim to these criminals. The sheriff sneered. "And watch what you're doing, chinaman, or you ain't gonna make it to that gallows." The clang of the rusty cell door sliding open nearly drowned out his words.

With a scoff, Kaito pushed himself up from his cramped seat. "So, the options are death or death? Why should I give a rat's ass then?" For his snark, he was delivered a swift slap to the face. Surprisingly tame, he thought. "Fuckin' orientals." This fucking guy. Unbelievable. Kaito spat back an insult of his own. "Racist pig. I seen you eyeing the soiled doves, propositioning them like you ain't the face of the law. Ain't no better than all the "lowlife criminals" you keep locked up in here."

What came next quite literally knocked Kaito off his feet.

Kaito's head swam from the force in which it slammed against the bench. He stared, dazed, at the sheriff who just threw a killer left hook straight to his now aching jaw. He tried to get out a "What the hell?!" But his head was killing him and he could only stammer out a "W-wha-" before he was rolled over onto his stomach. His arms were painfully wrenched behind his back as the sheriff cuffed him, ranting all the while. In pain and confused, Kaito could only make out a few words. "Chinamen...Fuckin' horse thieves...What you get..."

Suddenly, Kaito was forced up on his knees only for his chest to be slammed down onto the bench in the cell. Before he could demand to know what was going on, his belt was already being removed. "W-what the fuck are you doing?!" He tried to bark, but the previous injury and the sudden spike in fear in his heart made his voice shake. The sheriff ignored him, manhandling him into to position; bent over with his ass out and his pants around his knees. Kaito tried to wiggle away but the iron grip on his hip kept him in place while the sheriff unzipped his pants.

Unlubed, the penetration was simply painful. Kaito cried out in pain, tears stinging his eyes as his hips were jerked back, forcing him to take more of the sheriff's length within his previously virgin body. The bear-of-a-man's penis dug into Kaito's inner walls agonizingly, but the man simply didn't care, bending over the smaller male's back to hiss abuse in the thief's ear. "All I do for this godforsaken town and no damn credit! You miscreants ain't have a clue; I'd like to see you do my job. Think ill of me just 'cause I appreciate the fine women working the streets and bars? How do you like me taking you instead?

"Lord above, you are a cute one, though. Boy, I'm glad the judge sentenced you the way he did. Ain't no one gonna believe a dirty thief, a horse thief about to die at that. Not to mention, what will the public think of a faggot like you, if you came out with such a claim?" Kaito tried to shout through the tears streaming down his face but only choked sobs escaped the lump in his throat. He tried to struggle against his bonds, but the cuffs held fast, keeping his arms locked behind his back and preventing him from fighting back. A sharp yank to his hair jerked his head back and shut down all attempts at screaming for help. It was no use; he was this man's prisoner and prey.

The pain blossoming in his ass ate it's way to his soul and Kaito could only cry in response, his legs shaking violently and his arms aching. While it felt like an eternity in hell, eventually it did end, like all things. The sheriff gave a strangled shout as he came inside of Kaito, earning only a weak moan of hurt from the abused thief. Almost immediately after his climax, the sheriff pulled out and let Kaito sag to the floor, panting in shaky breaths, utterly used.

He wasn't allowed a moment of rest as he was hauled to his feet, his pants being clumsily pulled back up where they clung to his hips despite the lack of belt. He stumbled and nearly fell, but the sheriff held tight to his arm, hauling him out of the cell and towards his certain end.

"The crime is horse theft and the sentence is hanging by the neck until dead; the execution to be carried out this day. October 24th, 1903." A deputy declared clearly, but Kaito wasn't listening to the words. He closed his eyes as the noose was slipped around his neck, the knot resting under the left side of his jaw; this will be a quick death and was the only comfort Kaito found in this moment. He completely ignored when the priest blessed him and asked if he had any final words. He had his regrets now more than ever, but the deed was done and now he was being afforded the luxury of a snapped neck; at this point, that was the least he could ask for.

Most of the crowd gathered in front of the gallows cheered, but a few firebrands threw petty insults at the executioner, trying to shame him for his job. Finally, Kaito let out a sigh of relief. The lever was pulled and the trapdoor below his feet opened up. The sickening crack of his vertebrae being severed only momentarily quieted the crowd, his lifeless body sagging in the wind and invoking screams, a mix of outrage and sick enjoyment. Another soul lost, another body to add to the collection the earth was keeping, another person to be forgotten by history, mourned only briefly by a family disgraced by his crimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Googles at least 20 times about short drop hangings, long drop hangings, and gallows and tells self "I'm a writer, I swear."


End file.
